


Doctors And Nurses

by flickawhip



Category: Frankie (TV Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctors And Nurses

Zoe had watched as Frankie, yet again, seemed to escape her past mistakes, making her patients do the right thing. As it was, she tended to not be all that happy. She had waited until she was alone, moving to firmly shut her practice door and sit alone, barely hiding her misery.   
"What's wrong with you?"

Frankie asked, appearing from nowhere specific as she often did.   
"Oh nothing..."

Zoe sighed. 

"Just lonely as usual."  
"Anything I can do to help?"  
"Stay?"  
Frankie smirked.

"And get naked?"

She said finishing Zoe's sentence.   
"You read my mind."

Zoe admitted, smiling slightly. Frankie smirked and beckoned Zoe over to her. Zoe approached slowly. Frankie smiled and kissed Zoe. Zoe purred and responded. 

"Mmmmm lets move a little more to the left... Give the security guards something to pleasure themselves to."

Frankie purred indicating the security cameras. Zoe smirked, but went with it. Frankie brought them into a well light part of the room where they couldn't fail to be seen by the various security cameras. She then began kissing Zoe again. Zoe smiled and responded. Frankie murred into her mouth as her tongue explored it. Zoe mewled softly, pulling Frankie closer needily. Frankie murred and wrapped her arms around Zoe tighter. Zoe smiled softly. 

"Sexy girl."  
"Right back at you."

Frankie said as she began to slowly unbutton Zoe's shirt. Zoe smiled and moved to return the favour.   
"Smile for the Cameras…"

Frankie teased as she pulled Zoe's shirt open revealing her breasts to her and whoever their 'viewing' audience was. Zoe smirked. Frankie began playing with Zoe's breasts. Zoe mewled softly. Frankie suckled on Zoe's neck as she continued to fondle and tease her breasts making Zoe's nipples as hard as bullets. Zoe mewled again weakly.   
"This what you wanted?"

Frankie purred as her hands began to slowly descend over Zoe's stomach.   
"Yes, god yes."  
Frankie smiled and slipped her hands into Zoe's pants. Zoe bucked into her touch, moaning instantly.   
"Easy baby…"

Frankie cooed.

"I'm barely touching you…"   
"I've waited too long."  
"Awwwww poooor baby…"

Frankie teased.   
"Frankie... please."  
"What?"

Frankie purred nibbling on Zoe's ear lobe.   
"More."  
Frankie smiled and moved her fingers into Zoe and began wiggling them. Before long Zoe soon cried out and came.


End file.
